


Danger

by StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)



Series: Preach till the Morning Light [5]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/pseuds/StarsAndSkies
Summary: And perhaps, despite the turmoil inside her, that was the main reason she had slipped out of Wolf’s Den to call him and, for the first time since all that mess had started, tell him about the Militia’s plans.





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Danger + Fictober #10: _“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”_
> 
> Dawn is my Deputy and you can find more about her (and my other OCs) [here](https://starsandskies.tumblr.com/oc2).
> 
> English is not my native language so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes. I'm sorry!

* * *

“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.” 

Dawn bit the inside of her cheek as she released the radio button, hoping that the urgency on her voice was enough for Jacob to realize that for once, he should listen to her.

God, she was risking too much without even being sure if it was worth it. If he was worth it. And all for what? To warn her supposed enemy-fuck buddy-whatever, that he was in danger? It was ridiculous. Beyond getting between her legs every now and then, Jacob Seed didn’t give a shit about her. Dawn, however, was about to become a traitor because of him. 

Insane.

Sometimes he was different, though; more like the Jacob she had met months ago than this version of him they all feared and hated in equal parts. Without even knowing how, she had managed to catch a glimpse of his maybe true self in the few rare moments he allowed himself to let his guard down. And perhaps, despite the turmoil inside her, that was the main reason she had slipped out of Wolf’s Den to call him and, for the first time since all that mess had started, tell him about the Militia’s plans.

“Dawn.” His voice reached her, and her whole body relaxed at the way her name seemed to linger on his tongue. Damn him for the effect he had on her. When Jacob spoke again, there was not even the slightest hint of his usual teasing in his tone. “If you want me to trust you, I need you to tell me what the hell is going on.”

“Shit, Jacob, you’ve already heard me the first time. I-fuckin’-can’t-explain-it.” Dawn hissed, fist clenched on her thigh. After taking a quick look around to make sure she was still alone, she added, “just—get your goddamn ass out of there until I call you again. Come back to St Francis, stay at your cabin, the bunker, or… I don’t know. Anywhere but the Ranger Station, okay?”

“How do I know this ain’t a trap?”

“Really, Jacob? Fuck you.” God, the man was getting on her nerves. “I’ve never asked you anything. And after all the shit you put me through, I’ve made no goddamn serious move against you, you fucker. I don’t even know why I bother—take it or leave it, I don’t fuckin’ care.”

“Easy, easy there, baby doll. C’mon, breathe with me.” Throwing her head back, she obeyed him, the cold wind blowing through her hair along with his soothing voice calming her down. “Better?”

“Maybe,” she replied. “But I’m still mad at you.”

“Fine. I can deal with that.” Dawn rolled her eyes at his snarky, somewhat amused tone. It only lasted for a second, though. “Dawnie, I trust you, but I need you to give me something else. Tell me when at least.”

Yeah, she could do that. 

“At midnight.” Dawn lowered her voice, scratching Boomer, who was lying at her feet, behind the ears. “Just one group; no snipers. They don’t want to retake the outpost yet; you are the target. Tammy’s idea; Eli’s not here today.”

“Roger,” Jacob replied with such nonchalance that she couldn’t help sighing, one hundred percent sure of what he would say next. At least she had tried. “I appreciate your concern, little thing—I kinda like it even though you keep telling yourself you don’t care—but I ain’t leaving.”

“Jacob, do me a goddamn favor and listen to me; _ they want you._” Her heart hammered against her rib cage as she stood up, disturbing the poor dog’s sleep. She patted him on the head before starting to pace among the trees, gazing at the dusky horizon. The sun was already setting behind the mountains; they didn’t have much time. “They know you’re there, and they’re gonna use anything—_anyone_, to get to you.” Last roll of the dice. “Jake, please. Do it for me.”

Naive. As if she were reason enough. She; nothing but his goddamn fucktoy.

Dawn caught a loud sigh followed by what it sounded like a curse at the other end of the line. Then, to her surprise, Jacob said, “okay, sweet pea, I’ll think about it. Don’t do anything stupid. Stay safe and keep in touch. Okay?”

God, finally.

“_Yessir_,” she teased, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “I have a bad feeling—I can’t explain it. Just be careful. Over and out.”

* * *

Jacob put his watch in the front pocket of his jeans as soon as he heard hurried footsteps nearing the front door of the Ranger Station office. Midnight. Just a moment later, one of his Chosen stomped inside, panting, chest rising and falling as he gaped at him trying to catch his breath, sweat beading his face.

“How many?” He asked before the man could even start talking, his patience wearing thin. It wasn’t the guy’s fault, but that uneasy feeling in his gut had been upsetting him since they had talked on the radio a few hours ago. 

Something was off. Jacob was sure of it.

“No more than five,” the Chosen answered, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. “Not counting the dog.”

“Boomer?” The knot in the pit of his stomach tightened; she was there. That damn dog was never too far from her, not even while they were alone at his cabin, and he waited for her prowling around or napping on his porch.

“Yes; the Deputy’s dog.”

“Damn it,” he grunted, fingers rubbing his scruffy beard. “The Deputy?”

“With them. She’s… unarmed, though.”

What in the goddamn hell? 

No way; she would never get so close to one of his outposts with no gun in sight. Not willingly, at least. Then, something clicked inside of him, Dawn’s words—_“they’re gonna use anything—anyone, to get to you”_—playing in his mind over and over again. 

They had found it, then; _ his anyone_.

Jacob grabbed his rifle and strode to the open door, the weight of his gun on his hands soothing his racing thoughts. He approached the man, who was still standing in the same place, and towering over him, he stated, “don’t fuckin’ touch the Deputy. No matter what they try. No matter what they do. I don’t want anyone to put a single finger on her. You find her and then you bring her to me. Understood?” 

“But, the Father—”

His voice rumbled when he spoke again, “understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Go tell the others.” The man nodded and rushed past Jacob, leaving him alone. He pinched the bridge of his nose, listening to Boomer’s barking in the distance as he mused to himself, “what the hell did you do, girl?” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got here... thank you for reading! ♥ You can also find me on Tumblr as [StarsAndSkies](https://starsandskies.tumblr.com/).


End file.
